


The Wicked Queen

by Domon0310



Series: Once Upon a Time in Oz [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Zelena's Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domon0310/pseuds/Domon0310





	The Wicked Queen

It’s been a few hours since Zelena banished Glinda to the Enchanted Forest. Now, when no one could stop her, she could finally fulfill her revenge. The Witch, full of jealousy, looked into the magic floor in the Emerald Palace.  
‘Now, what should I do first in my plan to destroy you, sister?’ said Zelena to the vision of Regina.  
‘Listen to the voice of reason, perhaps?’ said someone. There was no one in the room except for the Witch and Wizard changed into flying monkey.  
‘Who said that? Who’s here?’ asked confused and angry witch. While looking around the room, she saw nothing and felt no magic.  
‘Your new boss’ answered invisible person.  
Zelena snorted ‘I don’t have bosses. I’m the Wicked Witch of the West.’ Suddenly, a young man appeared in the front of her. He had golden hair, quite pale skin and eyes shining like emeralds. He was slim and not so tall. His cheeky smile only made Zelena angrier.  
‘You have to listen to me, Zelena. I’m the Spirit of Oz. Nice to meet you by the way’ said boy with confidence.  
‘Oh, you gonna regret commanding me!’ said witch trying to attack him. When she moved her hand closer something threw her across the room.  
‘So you truly have great power. Glinda would die if she tried to do this’ said Spirit more to himself than the witch.  
‘What happened? Why can’t I…’  
‘Because your pendant gains power from me. It’s made of my heart.'  
‘What are you talking about? What heart? Explain everything!’ threatened Zelena.  
The Spirit gave her hand and helped to stand. ‘It’s going to be hard with you’ said under his nose. ‘I’m the soul of Oz. Whole land lives only because of me. Remember Heart Of Oz? It’s MY heart. Witches’ pendants are made of this, and magic cannot attack its source. It would be stupid, wouldn’t it?’  
Zelena didn’t understand anything at all. The Spirit had to see that, cause he said ‘You’ll get used to it.’  
‘Can you tell me why are you here? Except for making me angry.’  
‘I’ve arleady told you. I’m here to command you.’  
‘And I told you I don’t need a boss.’  
‘With all respect....’ started the boy ‘…but it’s not about what you need or want. It’s all about what Oz needs. For now you can be evil, wicked or however you are. If you’ll be a good queen, I won’t interrupt in your revange plan.’  
‘The queen?’ asked shocked witch.  
‘Well, someone has to rule. You changed the Wizard into the monkey and banished Glinda to the Enchanted Forest. Ding dong, congrats, you won the throne. Long live the Wicked Queen.’  
‘But…’ she didn’t finish because the Spirit disappeared in a cloud of emerald smoke. She was realy confused.  
‘Me? The queen?’ she said to Walsh. ‘Regret you didn’t hear it, sis.’ She started talk to the vision in the floor again ‘Unlike you I didn’t need any help to become a queen. But don’t worry. Soon you won’t even have your life, doesn’t speak about the crown.’ After saying that, she cackled scarly. It was heard in whole of Oz.

Next morning the Spirit unexpectedly appeared in her chamber.  
‘What are you doing here?’ asked surprised witch. ‘It’s morning and I’m not even dressed.’ she said covering herself with quilt.  
‘Oh, please don’t be so soft.’ He changed her pijama into simple black dress. Her red hair were loose and her green face had some red lipstick and dark shadows around eyes.  
‘You still didn’t tell me, what you’re doing here so early.’  
‘We start faster, the better.’  
‘Start what exactly?’  
‘Isn’t that obvious? I’m going to teach you.’  
‘Rumplestiltskin has arleady told me almost everything about magic. There’s no need for you to repeat that.’  
‘And who said I’m going to teach you magic?’  
The witch didn’t understand what he meant.  
‘I’m going to teach you how be clever, brave and use every opportunity well. I’m going to change this stupid, blinded with envy little girl into the powerful woman.’  
‘Where are we going?’  
‘You shall see.’ said the Spirit with mysterious smile. He moved his hand and they both teleportated to the dark forest.  
‘Now, follow me.’ He was walking fast. Zelena hardly kept up with him. At one moment they saw the lion and tiger and bear one their way. Everyone of those three animals looked at them with hunger and bloodlust. Spirit and Zelena got scared at one moment. The animals were coming closer snarling.  
‘What do we do now?’ asked scared Zelena.  
Spirit’s face, at first as scared as Zelena’s, now looked bored and dissappointed. With one move of his hand the animals disappeared.  
‘Come on, Zelena! I thought you’re gonna handle this. The queen must be brave! Damn the queen stuff, it’s not good motivation for you. If you want to destroy your sister, you must be brave!’  
‘Wait, so it all was just a test?’  
‘Oh, I see there’s a long way before us’  
‘Long way?’  
‘You have big potential, you can be the most powerful witch this and every other world has ever seen. But to do that, you’ll need a mentor and it’s going to be me.’  
‘What will you get out of this?’  
‘My queen.’

Back in the Palace, Zelena didn’t agree for Spirit to teach her.  
‘I don’t need your stupid lessons to change my past.’ she said.  
‘You are much more foolish than I’ve suspected. You truly belive you will be able to go back in time just like that?’  
‘Do not underestimate me!’  
‘Belive me, I don’t. But you need to grow up to be the victorious. And soon you’ll have the occasion to do this. Look.’  
At the moment when he said that, the Witch of the North and the Witch of the East entered the throne room. They had poker faces, but fear was viseable in their eyes.  
‘Zelena. We’ve heard what you did. You banished Glinda and tricked Dorothy. What you’re doing now is unacceptable. The Book of Records was right. You are the greatest evil. And you must be stopped.’  
‘You have no power here. I was chosen to be the queen of Oz. The Spirit himself said that.’ answered the Wicked Witch.  
‘Who?’ both good sorceresses were confused.  
Zelena looked questioningly at the Spirit.  
‘They can’t see me. And Glinda propably has never told them about me.’  
‘Why can’t they see you?’ Zelena talking to the air was very surprising view for the good witches.  
‘Only people with great destiny can see me. They were just pawns in Glinda’s plan to get the throne back. Althrough they are powerful, they don’t play a big role.’  
‘I understand.’ answered the queen ‘You want a war, sisters? Well then, you shall get one.’ While saying it, she teleported good witches back to the Heart of Oz.  
‘Whether you want it or not, you need my help to win with them.’ said the Spirit.  
‘Fine. All I want now is their blood flowing down the Yellow Brick Road. If you helped me achive that, I’d get your lessons.’  
‘Then it looks that we have a deal.’ said Spirit with cunning smile.

‘First, have you got any idea how to defeat the good witches?’ asked the Spirit.  
‘Can’t I just turn them into flying monkeys or throw a fire ball at them?’  
‘If you only had a brain, Zelena. What have I told you? The magic cannot attack its source. Your pendant and theirs are the same magic. As long as you wear the necklace, you can’t hurt anyone who has something in common with my heart.’  
‘But I banished Glinda. Why could I do that?’  
‘Isn’t it obvious? Did you do something bad to Glinda? You hurt her or prison her? No, you didn’t. You just teleported her, it’s nothing bad. That’s why you could do that.’  
‘So maybe I’ll do the same thing to them? What are their names?’  
‘Ugh, I was expecting more. Don’t forget they aren’t the witches of wisdom and courage without reason. Gnosa and Bertha can protect themselves. They’re propably planning how to take your necklace away and punish you.’  
‘What can I do then?’  
‘You have to get my lessons before you win. We must encourage you, make you clever. In a nutshell, we must make you the witch of all Oz. West, North, East and South.’  
‘So I must have wisdom, courage, love and innocence? I’ll lose then.’  
‘Not necessarily. You shall see what I mean soon. So, shall we start?’

‘First, wisdom. What do you understand by having a wisdom or being wise?’ asked the Spirit.  
‘So it’s like school then? I was hoping for a real lessons.’  
‘Answer.’  
‘Wise person knows what to do.’  
‘Not bad, but not good enought. You see, while you’re wise, you not only „know what to do”, you can predict what’s going to happen and prepare for every possibility. But you were right. You can’t always predict something or the time to do this is really short. Then you also have to be wise. For example you pretend someone else, close to the enemy and then final blow. Remember about apperance change, it’s really useful.

The rest of the lessons went quite the same. Tired Zelena couldn’t wait a moment she finally fell asleep in her bed.

‘And now’ started the Spirit ‘the most important of my lessons. There always will be people who are going to say you you’ll fail, but you have to look into your heart and scream ‘I CAN do this!’. Remember that rules only exist until they’re broken by someone superior. And why it can’t be you? You can never give up, Zelena, cause if you do, you will never fulfill yours dreams, doesn’t matter how good or evil they are.

Next morning the Spirit wanted to show Zelena some artefact in Walsh’s and Glinda’s collection. But there was something lying on the floor of the throne room. Spirit took it and gave to Zelena.  
‘I’m not that old. I can bend down. What is it?  
‘For me it looks like a message.’  
‘Thank you, Captain Obvious.’  
The enchanted scroll showed the head of Gnosa.  
‘Zelena, we have to finally face and finish it once and forever. Meet me and Bertha at the Dark Forest tonight. If you want forgivness, you will get second chance, but if you still want to fight, the fight is what you’ll get.’  
‘What are you going to do?’  
‘What? Win. I’ll use everything you taught me. I need to prepare for this battle. Make a plan that’s going to make me win.’ said Zelena.  
‘After what I heard, I can be only proud of you.’  
‘Keep your fingers crossed, Spirit. Those witches are going to need some luck to even live after this battle.’

The woods looked much more scary in the night.  
‘You chose nice place, sisters.’ said Zelena.  
‘We didn’t want for anybody to be hurt.’ answered Gnosa.  
‘How noble. But true, deep in the Dark Forest it may be difficult. Too bad you two are gonna suffer.’  
‘Zelena, why are you doing this? With each sin you make, your heart becomes darker and darker. You really want to destroy your chance for happiness?’  
‘Ugh, you talk like Glinda. And you saw what I did to her.’  
‘If the blood of witch must be spilt, so be it!’  
Gnosa and Bertha enchanted roots of the closest tree to constrain the Wicked Witch. Althrought it worked, it took only a while for Zelena to free herself.  
‘Is that all?’ She summoned the great wind. ‘How do you like it now, sisters?’  
The good sorceresses were barely standing on their legs. ‘Gnosa, we must do something or else this witch will rule in Oz. She has already done much evil, I don’t want to see for what else she’s able to!’  
The good witches hit their hands on groud. The little earthquake blew down Zelena. While they were closing to her, the Wicked Witch whisteled for her monkeys who were waiting for the sigh to come out. A moment later winged beasts attacked Gnosa and Bertha. Althrought they used light magic to destroy some of Zelena’s servants, the creatures took their pendants. Zelena stood and laughted wickedly.  
‘Now, my pretties, which one of you want to be punished first? Maybe you, Bertha?’ saying that she changed her into the flying monkey.  
‘I don’t belive you won. Someday Zelena, you shall taste how it is when you lose.’  
‘Too late for that. I have felt it my whole life. And now it’s about to change.’ Witch repeated her spell.  
Suddenly, the Spirit appeared nearby.  
‘Here you are. I was worried you gonna miss my victory.’  
‘I’ve told you my lessons will be useful.’  
‘Indeed. It’s suprising that all you need to do is think reasonable and try again until you won.  
‘Before we go back, it looks that we have a company there.’  
Zelena looked at the lion, tiger and bear with anger and attacked them with ball of fire. Suprised Spirit was impressed.  
‘Well, well, well. They weren’t an illusion. You defeated the real danger. And you did it with no fear.’  
‘I don’t care were they real or not. I can’t be scared if I want to destroy Regina. Come with me, my pretty.’ said Zelena to Spirit ‘We have a long way before us.’  
‘What are you trying to do?’  
‘We have to find a way how to go back in time.’ said Witch with creepy smile.


End file.
